We play the dead
by Pinsel D34CM43
Summary: El juego a comenzado:Matar, hata un heroe lo puede hacer no?La vida pasada de Flaky termino convirtiendose en venganza.Flippy comprende que hasta Fliqpy tiene sentimienos aparte del odio.Cub nacio para que el juego comience.Los celos es algo impuro no Nutty?Verdad que el dinero no trae la felicidad Shifty?—Vuelve a mi Splendont— Splendid POV.
1. Prologo

**Hola mundo~ chitchichitchit el fin del mundo no pudo conmigo nyaajajajjaa! chit! muy bien, aquí un nuevo proyecto salido de mi loca extraviada y ya dije loca? mente. este sera yaoi, confirmadito y todo. bueno para no aburrirles aquí lean**

******Desclairmer:HTF no me pertenece, es de Mondo Media**

* * *

***~We play the dead~***

**¿? De ¿? Del 2013, 2 horas, 15 minutos con 45 segundos antes del último día del mundo**

—_se va a acabar verdad ¿n-no…no es así?—Flippy estaba temblando, jamás lo había visto así, excepto cuando esta Fliqpy, pero ya no hay rastro de "él"_

—_no, esto no acaba. Es un juego sin final. —mire el cuerpo de Flaky, la tenía en mis brazos, la sangre de ella era más roja que su cabello— ¿además…de que sirve de que termine? _

—_el ganador puede hacer lo que quiera…incluso devolver la vida a los muertos… ¿verdad?—Shifty me miraba como un psicópata, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano_

—_no Shifty...aquí nadie gana…_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto es mentira, cállate Splendont!_

—_es cierto…el único que gana es…_

—"_Tigre", ¿verdad?—la voz de Lammy resonó en todo el cuarto…ella tenía razón_

—_maldito….juro que lo matare—susurro Cuddles_

—_No jures Cuddles…—dijo Petunia—al menos… seguimos vivos…_

—_tienes razón...porque no disfrutar nuestros últimos momentos juntos...—susurro Nutty escondido en un rincón frente al cuerpo decapitado de Sniffles_

— _¡perdiste la cabeza o que idiota!—chillo Lammy— ¿cómo nos puedes pedir eso…?—ella estaba llorando— ¿cómo?_

—_Solo faltan dos horas para que llegue el final…dos malditas horas de nuestras vidas. —murmuro Petunia_

—_je… es cierto—Shifty estrujo mas fuerte el cuerpo de su hermano mientras cantaba una nana. La muerte de Lifty lo afecto demasiado, lo volvió loco—no te dejare ir hermanito...todo fue mi culpa_

—_Shifty… te estás lastimando—le entregue el cuerpo de Flaky a Flippy, y me acerque gateando hacia ellos, cada vez perdía mis fuerzas—déjalo…_

— _¡no! ¡No quiero!—lo sostuve de los hombros y lo zarandee_

— _¡vamos Shifty reacciona! ¡Está muerto, déjalo ya!_

—_no lo deja…_

—_Hola…—esa voz…_

— _¡Ant!_

—_ya es hora…_

* * *

**04 de enero del 2013, 39 días antes de la segunda aparición (concreta)**

—haber….cinco…dos… ¿siete?

—No, es un cuatro—_ "¡por todos las nueces, que tan ciego es este!"_

—no parece…creo que es un tres—"¡_y un demonio!"_

—Mole….es un cuatro, ¡¿y me podrías explicar de dónde sacaste el siete y dos...y cinco?!—"_vamos Splendid, tranquilo, es solo un ciego, no desesperes, respira, uno dos…uno, dos"_

—eh...no lo sé, pensé que tu lo sabrías es que los treinta y dos de cada año me trauman…

Silencio

"_¡Al diablo la paz!"_

— ¡Como que no sabes! ¡¿eh?! ¿Y un treinta y dos? ¡¿Me estas jodiendo no?!

Llevo tres horas aquí es su casa, se supone que vine para que me prestara dinero -casi nunca pido dinero, y menos a él, es tacaño- pero termine limpiando su casa y le ayudó con el calendario, no sabe qué fecha es -aunque por algo está el calendario ¿no?- y me pide que le diga cual es y se lo repetí más de veinte veces pero el muy idiota es terco y no sé aun de dónde saca dos, siete y cinco. Y me estoy hartando de eso.

—sabes algo…me voy a pedir a otra persona dinero— aunque para que, si da igual, ya se paso mi tiempo y perdí mi vuelo a Paris.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza dejando a Mole como piedra, mirándome como cuando una víbora mira a su presa. Se supone que iba a Paris pero no tenía dinero para pagar el taxi, pero el vuelo fue hace como dos horas, y creo que ya no habrá más…

—_fuck_...quiero llorar maldición… "_y de paso matar a golpes al ciego"_

No tengo prisa para regresar a casa, después de todo si llego tarde o temprano nadie me puede regañar, _**vivo solo.**_

Así que camino todo el rato que se me plazca por el parque, por la acera, siempre por la ace-... ¡¿estoy pisando pasto?! ¡Estoy pisando las plantas! Me creerán exagerado pero amo la naturaleza -pero no tanto para a amarrarme a un árbol que lo van a demoler..._**No estoy loco…solo que no soy muy cuerdo según las personas**__- _Me estoy desesperado. ¡El taller de jardinería me matara si se entera de esto! Busque la acera por todos lados…y nada. Nada de…nada

— ¿Cómo es que… no la encuentro?—entonces me di cuenta de algo…esto no es el parque

Es algo diferente, el pasto era… ¿morado?, los arboles de distintos tonos de colores, colores que jamás creí que existía -cada uno de distinto color- y menos en Inglaterra, tal vez de tonos rosas en Japón...pero no recuerdo haber visto uno en este lugar.

Todo, incluso el cielo era de un raro color, que no sabría describir, era…Tan pacifico este sitio…

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú el de cabello raro!—…y como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir la paz. Me gire molesto para ver quién era el imbécil que me llamo así.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme a…—me quede mudo, esa persona que estaba ahí era— ¡¿S-S-Sple-Splendont?!—Debo de estar alucinando, que diablos me habré fumado para ver eso. — ¿e-eres en v-verdad t-tú?—yo no soy de los que tartamudea, casi nunca lo hago.

— Hola pequeño héroe—no, no puede ser cierto— tiempo sin verte Splendid—_"¿estoy llorando?"—_oye…no llores, es desesperante verte así

— ¡Splendont!—corrí hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo— ¡maldito imbécil!—le di una patada en el estomago— ¡idiota, idiota, idiota!

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Qué clase de saludo es ese! ¡Auch! ¡¿Deja de golpearme quieres?!—se quejo

— ¡No quiero! ¡Esto te lo tienes merecido por idiota y más!—se paro -ya que al golpearle lo tumbe al pasto- y me tiro al pasto quedando encima de mi—i-idiota

—El idiota eres tú, héroe_—"maldito bastardo"_

— ¡Quítate de encima imbécil, no querrás que te deje mocho!—le dije amenazándolo con mi puño, aunque luego me agarro de las manos y las tumbo al piso— ¡que me sueltes! ¡Quieres quedare estéril o que!—se está riendo, como odio su risa -aunque es agradable volverla a escuchar-, es peor que ver a Lammy conversar con su amigo imaginario. — ¡de que te ríes!

—De que te sigues comportado igual que hace tres años—se rio mas, esta burlándose de mí, en mi cara, lo sé. —Párate—de un solo jalón me levantó del piso, haciendo que nuestras caras estén demasiado cerca, demasiado, que es incomodo. El seguía riéndose como un imbécil pero…sus ojos están opacos, no son como antes. El dejo de reír, para luego mirarme seriamente. — Tengo que decirte algo muy importante Splendid…—de la nada una mesa lila apareció al costado de nosotros—siéntate

— ¿Qué…qué rayos fue eso? ¡¿Cómo llego eso ahí?!—Dije apuntando hacia la mesita con la mano libre— ¡y ya puedes soltarme! ¡Es vergonzoso!—me soltó—gracias

— Ahora…siéntate—ordeno, estaba serio. Me senté en una de las tantas sillas

El se sentó en otro frente a mí, me miro a los ojos como si buscara algo

— Je…es correcto

— ¿ah?

— Nada. Bueno, ¿sabes dónde estamos?—negué con la cabeza—en el averno

— ¡¿Qué?!—me levante de la meza sorprendido, ¿el averno?

— Calma, Splendid, déjame explicarte

— Pues espero que sea convincente—dije sentándome

— Veras, normalmente muestran el averno lleno de demonios y, fuego y todo eso y a veces lo confunden con el inframundo, pero el averno es la entrada al inframundo, al infierno o como le digas, y siempre se muestra tranquilo, tan tranquilo que desespera, hasta el punto del suicidio y eso te lleva al inframundo, o mueres de desesperación o…por los gases tóxicos que emanan de la tierra.—bien…ya me está asustando—¿Te preguntaras como llegaste aquí no?—asentí— Pues, es difícil explicar

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿si te lo digo no te alarmaras?

— Eh…

— ¿No lo harás verdad?

— Está bien—suspire—No, no me alarmare ¿feliz?

— Sí, supongo. — Se cruzo de brazos—estas aquí para matar a un grupo de personas y ganar un juego—pestañe un poco, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— ¿Splendid? ¿Oye…estas bien? me asustas

— ¿Qué…se puede saber que di-dijiste?—estoy temblando, temblando de miedo, ¡¿tengo que matar?!

— Lo que oíste, tienes que matar personas, es…parte del juego

— ¡¿Qué juego?!—chille

— El juego es así: se eligieron un montón de personas para participar, de ese montos salieron un grupo de personas, ninguna de ellas sabe que fueron elegidos. El juego consiste en que el ganador será el que domine el universo junto con un ser poderoso, claro que el ganador no será tan poderoso como él. Para ganar tienes que matar a los otros participantes, no importa quienes sean, tienen que hacerlo. —termino su "explicación".

Yo me encontraba confuso, con miedo y creo que siento desesperación, ¿Quién podía hacer algo como eso?, es confuso pero luego llego una pregunta a mi cabeza

—yo… ¿y-yo so-soy u-uno de…de los participantes?

—sí, ya te lo dije

Otra pregunta…

— ¿y…y tú?—él se cayó unos segundos

— También—abrí los ojos tanto como pude, sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda. Eso significa que el…

— ¿Me mataras?—dije asustado

—No…aunque eso traiga consecuencias —sonreí, sonreí como nunca antes y me lance encima de él—o-oye que… ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

— ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Splendont!

— Ya, ya, ya, pero así lo manda el creador del juego, al parecer no quiere que les toque ni un pelo a un grupo de personas— ¿eh?

— ¿Conoces al que hizo todo esto?—dije mientras alzaba la cabeza para verlo.

—Si…—dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello—otra cosa más...bájate de la mesa

—Oh…lo siento— me pare de él y volví a mi asiento

—bueno ahora—rebusco en sus bolsillos de su campera y saco un antifaz de tela roja, se acerco a mí y me la puso—esto te ayudara a identificar a los participantes, yo también tengo una—dicho esto saco una padecida a la mía pero de color azul

—Y… ¿cómo lo hago?—pregunte

—Los ojos, si miras sus ojos puedes identificarlos, si sus ojos emiten algún destello rojo es que ya saben del juego y son participantes, si es azul es que aun no saben del juego pero son participantes y si es ámbar…—se cayó por unos segundos—significa que podría ser un peligro en un futuro próximo

— ¿Los demás también pueden identificarme así?

—No, excepto yo, aunque si pueden saber quién eres

— ¿Cómo?

— Aun no lo sé, depende de quién sea, hay muchas formas, esta es una de ellas. Bueno, me tengo que ir

— ¿eh? ¡No, espera! ¡No me dejes aquí!

_"No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar"_

— Me tengo que ir, Splendid—se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia mí me tomo de la mano y me levanto. ¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta fuerza?—tengo que irme y tu también

— ¡Pero quiero que te vayas conmigo!—dije haciendo pucheros

— Pero…

—Por favor—dije abrazándole

—Splend

— Vamos. Por favor hermano

— No— ¿eh? Mierda, creo que quiero llorar

— Pe-pero...Sple-Splendont —si estoy llorando

— ¡No llores!—me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

— ¡buaaaaaaaa! ¡Mal hermano! ¡Eso! ¡Abandóname! ¡Malo, malo, malo!

Sí, soy un llorón, pero ¿y qué? Me dejo solo durante tres años, tengo derechos ¿verdad?

— Escucha, te propongo un trato ¿sí? —Me dijo, mientras con una de sus manos me tapaba los ojos— vas a volver sí, pero no te voy a dejar, ¿Qué te parece?

No lo pensé bien, con lo de no dejarme me convenció. Asentí rápidamente. Fue entonces que sentí que me desvanecía, y también que la mano de Splendont se hacía más lejana. Se me ocurrió una pregunta

— ¿Qué…que hare cuando reconozca a unos de los participantes?

— si son peligrosos…mátalos… Hasta pronto Splendid.

Desapareció.

Abrí los ojos. Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el averno sino en el parque y… ¡estoy pisando pasto! Esta vez sí encontré la acera. Como si fuera por inercia coloque mis manos en donde llevaba el antifaz, y si, si lo tenía. Entonces, todo lo que paso es real…

_Corre_

— ¿eh?

_Splendid, corre_

Mis piernas se movían solas, solo corría, no paraba. Giraba en cada esquina, cruzaba la pista sin importarme si me atropellan, cosa que sucedió.

Escuche los gritos de las personas. Una furgoneta de color modado me atropello. Fue cuando mi unas letra que aparecían frente a mí.

**Regla Nº 9: Si uno de los participantes te mata intencionalmente mueres**

**Regla Nº10: En caso contrario a la **_**Regla Nº 9,**_** revives**

Mi vista se hacía borrosa después de lo que vi. Pero antes de que todo se volviera negro, dos personas se acercaron a mí…sus rostros, ¡yo los conozco! ¡¿Shify, Lifty?!

_Sus ojos brillaron en un tono azul…_

* * *

**Yo: y bueno que tal? bien mal? un asco? quieren vomitarlo? (creo q es muy apresudaro ._.) l dejo a su critica**

**Perla: y que hay de los fic que deberias cntinuar, que no acualizas ninguno desde hallowen ¬¬**

**yo:es es que, bueno, aveces...emmm, SI LOS VOY A CONINUAR. Pero la maldita escuela no me dejaba iempo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones (hasta que llegue marzo) tratare de continuar, tratare aunque talvez no lo logre T^T **

**Zack: Nya? ¿por que siempre me visten de gato!**

**Rosa: *A***

**Black:un incubo vistiendo de gato? pal face! XD**

**Zack:eh?**

**Daniel:XDDDDDDDDD pobre Zack**

**ZAck:ma-mal-malditos! TAT**

**Perla:*talvez la unica cuerda* u.U idiotas**

**yo:eh... ._.'' bueno para que algunos no se pierdan, dire la parejas que apareceran aqui:**

**-FlippyxFlaky-**

**-SplendidxFlaky**

**-SplendidxSplendont-**

**-SplendidxGiggles**

**-ShiftyxLifty-**

**-ShifyxPetunia**

**-LifttyxFlaky**

**-GigglesxCuddles-**

**-ToothyxCuddles**

**-HandyxPetunia-**

**-HandyxThe Mole**

**-LumpyxRussel-**

**-SnifflesxNutty**-

**-LumpyxSniffles**

**-The MolexLumpy**

**-LammyxMr. Pickles-**

**-LammyxMime**

**-LammyxFlippy**

**-Disco BearxPop-**

**-GigglesxPetunia**

**-ToothyxMime**

**hasta ahi(creo XP) sin nada mas que decir...**

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**

* * *

**¿****Review?**


	2. Capítulo I: Alianzas

**hola mundo! me etrañaron? yo creo que no ._. En fin, este capi esta aburrido (o eso creo yo pero ustedes opinen que tal esta) y bueno para lo que esperaban este capi aqui esta!. Grascias por los review! me hace feliz! *0***

******Desclairmer: HTF no me pertenece, es de Mondo Media**

* * *

***~ We play the dead ~***

* * *

**Capítulo****I****: Alianzas**

**5 de enero de 2013, 38 días antes de la segunda aparición (concreta)**

Arg, mi cabeza, como duele, y mi estomago, siento como si no hubiera comido durante un día. Empecé a abrir los ojos, algo blanco y suave me cubría, era una sabana ¿estaré en mi cuarto? ¿Será que todo era un sueño?

—…emm que le digo… —esa voz

— ¡Y yo que se Shifty! ¡Tú lo mataste, tú se lo dices!—

¿¡Ma-ma-matarme!?

— ¡Despedirse no es tan fácil idiota!

¿¡Estoy muerto!?

— Lamentó haberte atropellado y matado—dijo de forma atropellada

— ¿eso no más? Que seco

— ¡¿Qué quieres que le diga?!

—no lo sé…

— ¡pues entonces no presiones!

— ¿Se puede saber de qué mierda hablan?—dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

— ¿Splen-Splendid?—tartamudeo sorprendido Shifty— ¿es-estas vi-vivo?

— Sí, ¿Por qué la-

— ¡Zombi!— ¿ah?

_¡PLAF!_

— ¡Ayayayayayayay! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Maldito seas Lifty! ¡Ay carajo duele!—me queje. Lifty me había tirado encima unas de sus pistolas en la cabeza, aun no sé cómo es que no caigo desmayado -y menos de donde salió la pistola-

— serás idiota Lifty, los zombis no hablan— le dijo Shifty—además… ¡¿cómo diablos es que está vivo?!—dijo sorprendido acercándose a mi

— puesh reshpiando ¿no? —Dije mientras Shifty me jalaba las mejillas— ¡ya sueltalash duele!—dije tratando de zafarme

—esto sí que es raro, Shifty, hace un par de horas no tenia pulso

— ¿Que yo no tenía qué?—dije sorprendido

—pulso, te dieron por muerto—explico Shifty

—… ¿Qué?—dije sorprendido

—muerto, estabas muerto. Dejases de vivir hace unas cuantas horas y…bueno ahora, estas vivito—explico Lifty— ¿no me digas que eres un inmortal o un dios o algo así?

—No que yo sepa…y que yo sepa…eso no existe, ¡deja de fantasear!—le dije un poco molesto

—oye….nos podrías decir ¿porque de pronto apareciste de la nada en la carretera?—me pregunto Shifty un poco más serio mientras cogía un silla que estaba en el cuarto y se sentaba

—eh…pues no sé...solo recuerdo que salí corriendo y luego la carretera y por último que me atropellaron y…—me calle, lo acabo de recordar sus ojos azules, entonces ¿ellos pertenecen al juego? ¿Habrán intentado matarme? Temblé.

—Y...—insistió Lifty

—Y...no recuerdo nada mas…—dije algo nervioso

—No te creo—soltó Lifty—algo ocultas—dijo acercándose a mi rostro y mirándome a los ojos—jamás te vi con este antifaz ¿Quién te lo dio?—afilo su mirada verde, lo vi, otro destello azul—contesta

—yo…

— ¡Lifty! ¡Déjalo en paz!—le grito su hermano—no vez que apenas el pobre recuerda algo—le dijo molesto

—Está bien—me dirigió una mirada de desconfianza—espero que no nos ocultes anda, menos a la familia, Splendid

—creo que debemos avisar al doctor que está vivo y sacarlo del aquí, es extraño estar rodeados de muerto— ¡¿Qué?!

Recorrí con mi visa el lugar y….

Oh...

por

¡Dios!

¡Estamos rodeados de cadáveres!

De un salto salí de la camilla donde estaba y me lance a los brazos de Shifty

— ¿Pero qué mierda haces?—me dijo totalmente desconcertado Shifty

—mu-mu-muertos—dije temblando

Odio ver muertos, lo detesto, es horrible, desagradable, repugnante y muchas cosas más.

—Sá-sáquenme de aquí—dije abrazando mas a Shifty— ¡sáquenme de aquí por favor!—sollocé

—Splendid…

—por favor, no quiero ver…eso... otra vez no sáquenme de aquí ¡sáquenme, sáquenme, sáquenme!—sentí mis ojos humedecerse mientras ocultaba mi rostro en el pecho de Shifty

—creí…que lo habías superado…—susurro Lifty

—sáquenme…

Los cadáveres me recuerdan a _ellos_. A mis padres

—Lo siento—dijo bajo Shifty—no pensé que lo recodarías

Ellos murieron asesinados por…

—Es nuestra culpa…—dijo bajo Lifty mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de su fleco—si...Hubiéramos llegado antes…—sus...sus ojos ahora brillaban en tono ámbar ¿Por qué?

…los padres de Shifty y Lifty

—sáquenme…no, no quiero recordarlo.

—vámonos, Lifty—le dijo casi en una orden el mayor

—s-si…

Salimos de aquel cuarto. Las personas afuera nos miraban raro. Lifty los fulmino con la mirada y las personas volvieron a lo que hacían.

—Doc. ...al parecer estaba vivo—le dijo Shifty al ver a un doctor.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible—dijo asombrado

—pues, no, es posible y el está vivo, así que nos largamos—dijo cortante

—lo sentimos, pero se tiene que quedar, que haya vuelto así a la vida es algo raro y tenemos que estudiarlo

—Ha dicho que nos vamos de este lugar ahora—le dijo Lifty amenazante

—No, se van a que- —no le dio tiempo para continuar, Lifty lo amenazaba con su pistola—se-señor ba-baje el arma

—Nos largamos—dijo Shifty mientras caminaba para la salida

Lifty lo siguió, pero sin guardar el arma, cuando nos acercamos a la puerta los guardias intentaron detenernos. Mala idea. Lifty les disparo en la cabeza matándolos en un instante. Lo había olvidado, ellos dos podían matar a cualquiera sin sentir culpa, era una de las cosas que me asustaba de ellos, pero en el fondo sé que...es culpa de sus padres.

Las personas dentro empezaron a asustarse y a gritar. Los gemelos sonrieron de lado, esa típica sonrisa que siempre veía cuando lograban lo que querían.

—Ya estamos fuera—dijo Shifty

Me cargaron hasta llegar a la furgoneta que tenían, y con la cual me atropellaron. Lifty abrió la puerta de atrás y Shifty me dejo en el asiento trasero, Lifty se sentó a mi lado, cosa rara en el, ya que le gusta siempre estar sentado en el asiento del copiloto, no le pregunte. Shifty cerró la puerta y abrió la de adelante, la cerró y encendió el auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte

—No vamos a dejarte así en tu casa, además que tus llaves terminaron...en un lugar totalmente desagradable—dijo Shifty poniendo una cara de asco

— ¿por? ¿Qué paso con mis llaves?

Lifty rio con fuerza

—La-las llaves jajaja—se retorcía en su asiento mientras se cogía el estomago— Ter-termi-terminaron en tu...jajaja en tu tras-trasero jajaja

—¿Qué demonios?—Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude— ¡Me estas jodiendo verdad!—le grite mientras lo zarandeaba

—No, jejeje...pero raramente termino ahí, fue...

—...asqueroso—dijo Shifty con asco

—no, fue gracioso

—Concuerdo con Shifty, es asqueroso—le dije fulminándolo con la mirara

—ok, ya—dijo un poco más relajado —entonces...si no vamos a casa de Splendid, vamos a...

—nuestra casa—contesto

Me tense al igual que Lifty

—pe-pero...no creo que deberíamos llevarlo

—no podemos dejarlo en su casa solo, además que la llave termino por el desagüe después

—¿Qué?—me lamento por la llave de mi casa, oh pobre llave lo que habrá sufrido

—No preguntes como termino ahí—dijeron al unisonó

—Entonces... ¿lo llevaremos a nuestra casa?—pregunto el menor de lo gemelos

—sí, ya te dije que sí

—oh...—fue lo unico que dije

Después de eso nadie volvió a hablar. Además me estaba entrando sueño, poco a poco comencé a dormirme algo incomodo, pero sentí algo suave, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de Lifty. Me sonrió.

—Duerme, debes estar cansado—lo mire raro algo pasaba en el, nunca se comporta así.

No pregunte nada al respecto, solo me quede dormido en sus piernas.

* * *

_Te odio_

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Por matarlo_

"_no quise hacerlo"_

_Pero lo hiciste, lo mataste_

"_no me quedaba de otra"_

_¡Cállate!_

"_lo lamento"_

_No lo lamentas, lo mataste, lo enviaste directo al infierno, ni siquiera pasaste por el averno, lo abandonaste, dijiste que eras su mejor amigo ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? ¡Ninguno!_

"_¡lo hice por el bien del mundo Flaky!"_

_El bien del mundo y una mierda, no puedo creer que después de eso me case contigo, ¡te odio! ¡Te matare maldito! ¡lo juro!_

* * *

**6 de enero de 2013, 37 días antes de la segunda aparición (concreta)**

Desperté agitado, había tenido un sueño raro, parecía una pesadilla, aunque no recuerdo mucho. Mire hacia los lados, estaba en una habitación...en_ esa _habitación

¿Cómo mierda se les ocurría dejarme aquí? ¡Es que son imbéciles!

Alguien entro al cuarto, era uno de los gemelos, y a juzgar que no lleva algo en la cabeza creo que es Lifty

—veo que despertaste dormilón, te quedases durmiendo encima de mi hermano—oh me equivoque, era Shifty

_Mátalo_

—Es que tenía sueño, tuve un día...movido—respondí

— Está bien—se sentó en la cama— oye... ¿no te duele nada? Lo digo porque te atropelle y…bueno eso

—eh...pues ahora que lo dices, no, no he sentido dolor alguno a excepción del dolor de cabeza con el que… desperté—dije algo desinteresado, al menos estaba vivo...

_Mátalo, no lo dejes vivir_

—Me pregunto como es que sigues vivo—dijo mirándome a los ojos, eran ámbares...

Esperen...

¿Qué?

—o-oye ¿e-estas bien?

_Mátalo, mátalo_

Empecé a respirar agitadamente, sus ojos eran ámbares, eran un peligro, una señal de peligro.

—sabía que no debí traerte, mierda—dio algo molesto— ¿estas bi-—no le di tiempo para hablar, de nuevo, esa voz en mi cabeza me decía algo que no quiero o no debo hacer otra vez

_Mátalo_

Lo empecé a estrangular, podía ver el terror en sus ojos No, no, no, no, ¡No! estaba llorando

— ¿q-que ha...haces?—escuche otra voz, casi padecida a la de Shifty— ¡Suéltalo Splendid!—me grito Lifty

—su-suel-suelta...me—Shifty empezó a patalear mientras que con sus manos intentaba golpearme.

_No dejes que vivan, mátalos o tú morirás primero_

Lifty me empujo y sujeto mis manos colocándose encima de mí. Sentí algo suave en mi espalda, había caído encima de la cama

— ¡Se puede saber que mierda haces!—grito a todo pulmón

—y-yo...n-no pu-puedo...—empecé a sollozar—ayú-ayúdame

—intentaste matar a mi hermano ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Contesta maldita sea!

— **Callate pedazo de mierda****, debo hacerlo para que no se vuelva a repetir—** ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Este no soy yo!

— ¿de qué hablas bastardo?

—**Antes del fin, debo matarlos a todos...—**sonreía ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué?—escuche la voz de Shifty, padece que recupero el aire

—Shifty...—sentí una punzada en mi cerebro y en mi corazón. Había vuelto hacer yo mismo—Lifty... ¿que...que estoy haciendo?

—Eso debería de preguntarte yo, imbécil—me gruño Lifty

—ese no era yo...—susurre—no quise lastimar a Shifty...no quiero hacerlo ¡no quiero matar a nadie! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —me lo repetía mentalmente no quiero lastimar a nadie, no me gusta este juego.

Lifty me abofeteo y luego me abrazo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza—cálmate, no queremos que te auto lastimes ni a ti ni a nadie—me alzo y me sentó encima de sus piernas—eres familia, y…te queremos igual, creo que debes estar cansado porque te atropellamos no te culpo. Pero no es razón para estrangular a alguien, ¿nos podrías explicar que significa lo que dijiste?

—y-yo…no puedo, no quiero—_si les digo algo ustedes sufrirán_

—Está bien—dijo Shifty—pero me la voy a cobrar ¡eh!

_Grrr_

—creo que deberíamos desayunar—opinión Shifty

—Si...ya me dio hambre ¿hay pan?—pregunte

—pan francés—canturreo Shifty

— ¡A comer entonces!—dije sonriente

¿Cómo se lo pudieron tomar tan a la ligera? A veces no entiendo a estos hermanos…

* * *

**9 de enero de 2013, 34 días antes de la segunda aparición (concreta)**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre termino lastimando a todos? ¿Por qué?

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Splendid?!—me grito Shifty

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo, no puedo!—tenía el cuchillo entre mis manos, había intentado matar a Lifty—**...si él no quiere hacerlo, lo hare yo mismo—**mi cuerpo se lanzo encima de Shifty clavando el cuchillo en su hombro

— ¡Shifty!—los ojos de Lifty se abrieron horrorizados—¡Hijo se puta! ¡Qué le haces! ¡Déjalo!—Lifty me empujo.

El cuchillo salió del cuerpo de Shifty, yo aun lo tenía entre mis manos. Lifty trato de quitármelo, podía ver claramente el brillo ámbar en sus ojos con un tono azul. Lo recordé:

"—_Los ojos, si miras sus ojos puedes identificarlos, si sus ojos emiten algún destello rojo es que ya saben del juego y son participantes, si es azul es que aun no saben del juego pero son participantes y si es ámbar…—se cayó por unos segundos—significa que podría ser un peligro en un futuro próximo"_

Ellos aun no lo saben, entonces ¿por qué los quiero matar?, ¿por qué _él _los quiere matar?

Mire a Shifty, estaba agonizando en el suelo.

**Regla Nº 15: Si unos de los participantes no sabe del juego y mata a otro, el que murió puede revivir**

Otra vez esas letras, por lo que supongo que se esas son las reglas.

— Lifty...tienes que ma-matarlo—dije entrecortadamente, aquel ser aun tenía fuerzas sobre mi—** ¡no le hagas caso! ¡Déjalo que agonice!—**chillo esa voz

—… ¿qué?

Cuando sentí que me recuperaba y _él _ya no se encontraba se lo dije

— ¡Si no lo matas ahora morirá! ¡Mátalo, te prometo que estará bien! ¡No morirá, solo…—me quede cayado, si le decía el porque entonces moriría realmente—…solo hazlo!

Me miro incrédulo

—no lo hare, no quiero…—soltó en un susurro

— ¡es por el bien de Shifty! ¡Mátalo ya, antes de que realmente muera si lo haces tú revivirá! —grite

— ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

— ¡si te lo explico ya no servirá de nada el que lo mates! ¡Hazlo ya!

Note confusión en los ojos de Lifty, me quito el cuchillo y se coloco encima de su hermano mayor. Le clavo el cuchillo en el corazón.

—her…hermano...—susurro Shifty antes de que su corazón dejara de latir

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de aguantar las lágrimas por haber obligado a Lifty hacer eso.

—Esto era lo que querías…—dijo Lifty con algo de dolor y rabia en su voz

—…Si, lo siento—dije

—Ahora… —se paro -ya que antes estaba sobre su hermano—…me vas a decir ¡¿Por qué carajos me obligaste a hacer esto maldita sea?!—me grito

—y-yo… no sé cómo explicarme—empecé a jugar con mis dedos—es difícil

— ¡explícamelo!

—Tus ojos brillan en ámbar otra vez—susurre

— ¿eh?

—estamos en un juego Lifty

— ¿Qué juego?

—matar—tome una bocanada de aire, no me sentía bien diciéndole esto—es un juego en el que tienes que matar para que domines el universo con un ser poderoso, yo no sé quién es ese ser, tampoco quiero matar a nadie, pero…tu lo acabas de hacer sin saberlo—me mordí el labio inferior esperando la reacción de Lifty

—q-que…n-no no entiendo—le temblaban las manos

—yo tampoco entendí al principio, es confuso. Solo sé que debemos matarnos entre nosotros, tu eres un jugador, lo se por el color de tus ojos, son azules pero…—me acerque y mire atentamente a sus ojos verdes, mostraban terror, miedo hacia mí, empezaron a cambiar eran rojos, un rojo vivo un rojo como la sangre que será derramara por este maldito juego —ahora son rojos

—no entiendo

—no quieres entender

—no, no es eso, no puedo creer que tu sepas esto ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Mi hermano también? ¡Responde, mierda!

—sí, el también, por eso tenias que matarlo las reglas lo dicen, es para que reviva.

— ¡¿Qué?!—quería matarme, lo sé, pero a la vez estaba horrorizado.

—la regla 15: "Si unos de los participantes no sabe del juego y mata a otro, el que murió puede revivir". Significa que mientras tú aun no sabias del juego, si tú matabas a Shifty, este podía revivir como yo

— ¿Quién te dijo de que se trata el juego? ¿Quién?

—Fue—titubee en decírselo, al final lo hice: —…Splendont

— ¡creí que había desaparecido! —grito frunciendo el ceño

—pues no, después de tres años sin saber de él, viene y me suelta todo esto—dije algo molesto

—será maldito ¡cuéntame todo lo que te dijo!

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor

—pero… ¿y Shifty?

—Voy por las vendas—y Lifty se fue a traer el botiquín

* * *

**10 de enero de 2013, 33 días antes de la segunda aparición (concreta)**

Les tuve que explicarlo todo, absolutamente todo. Desde que fui a casa de The Mole hasta mi encuentro con Splendont y cuando me atropellaron. Shifty ya se había recuperado y casi me mata -me amenazo con ahorcarme-

—Así que… ahora debemos matarnos entre nosotros—más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación

—Sí, así es. Pero yo no quiero—me cruce de brazos, jamás mataría a alguien, nunca

—Estoy de acuerdo con él—apoyo Lifty—además…eso significa que debo matarte y viceversa

— ¿y entonces que haremos? Según tu hay mas—dijo señalándome—y de seguro no tardaran en averiguar que participamos en este estúpido juego y no dudaran en matarnos de eso es seguro—no dijimos nada encentra de eso, estaba en lo cierto.

— Creo que lo más seguro seria que nos protegiéramos unos a los otros— opine. Ellos me miraron como si fuera lo más extraño que hayan visto en su vida -casi tanto como aquella niña que conocimos en primaria…este ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡ah, a si ya me acorde! ¡Se llamaba Lammy!-— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—bueno…—empezó Shifty—digamos que… en lo de proteger algo a ti no se te da muy bien

— ¡¿y eso porque lo dices?!—le chille

— ¿Recuerdas la ultimas vez que dijiste algo así?—pregunto Lifty

—pues no—dije cortante

—Si lo recuerdas pero ese no es el punto—dijo con una sonrisa Shifty—pero si tú crees que deberíamos hacer eso, por mí está bien

Y bueno ese fue el pacto, protegernos entre nosotros, Al final Lifty también acepto.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Quién es aquel _ser_ que está dentro de mí? ¿Por qué yo participo en este juego? ¿Por qué yo?

.

.

.

Es seguro que eso lo averiguare tan pronto vuelva a hablar con Splendont…

* * *

**Y el final como quedo? mal bien? meresco tomatasos? o algo peor que eso?**

**Gracias a los review de Guest(yo se que eres Kanaria** **Angelic-Jones) XoneechanX(vi tu perfil eres de peru? o.o) y Sneki-Shm31, tambien a los que leen esto anonimamente **

**Perla: Y cmo dijo Karmil- eeehh que diga Carla este capi de seguro les parecio aburrido**

**Carla:sep -_- y no te vuelvas a confundir con mi nombre Perla ¬¬ Este capi ya lo tenia escrito desde hace uuna semana, solo faltaba ponerle el final.**

**Sun: y como esta se le fue la inspiracion la pobre para recuperarla organizo una fiesta aver que podia sacar de eso, digamos que lo que paso ahi no fue muy agradable**

**Carla: mis costillas ayayayyaay**

**Rosa:^^' espero que les aya gustado este capi!**

**Carla: yo igual, y bueno les dare una pista del siguiente capi...aparece un nuevo personaje que es mencionado aqui (no es splendont) haber quien adivina!**

**Sora: nos vemos en otra muak~**

**Blakc/Zack:bye bye!**

**Sun:¿como diablos llegue aqui?**

**Zafiro: Preguntale a Carla**

**Light: desde cuando sun esta aqui?**

**Dark:fuera *aura oscura***

**Carla:chao! **

**An-chan**

**Fuera**

**Nya~**

* * *

**~Dejen Review o Splendid los matara con sus rayos y los gemelos mapache les robaran la casa~**


End file.
